


A Penguin-Shaped Travel Pillow

by melodycanta



Series: Independence [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Hakodate, Independence Universe, M/M, Train Rides, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/pseuds/melodycanta
Summary: A trip to Hakodate reminds Tokiya just how far he's come so far.





	1. Train Rides and Traveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lana_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/gifts).



> Technically, this takes place after Chapter 15 (HORIZON) of Independence, but there's really only one line that refers to it, so it's easily a standalone fic. 
> 
> I got this idea after seeing a folder @mikomikoai on Twitter posted of Otoya sleeping on Tokiya's shoulder, so of course I couldn't not write something for it. I still haven't listened to the drama CD, so it's not related at all.
> 
> The green car on a Japanese train is like a premium car; it's got slightly better amenities and air conditioning, etc. 
> 
> I've also made Tokiya in glasses a personal headcanon, because I haven't found anything that confirms or denies it and I have a thing for guys in glasses. Whoops.
> 
> Also, please don't expect much from this; it's just fluff and I'm having a rough time so I wrote myself some.

Tokiya is used to waking up early. He has been a morning person for as long as he can remember, and early morning is the time that he gets some of his solitary work done, like writing lyrics and reading fan mail. It’s also the time that he usually takes to relish the way that Otoya sleeps on his chest, dead to the world. His boyfriend is flighty and high-energy, so getting him to sit still is rare. Tokiya uses this time to satisfy his need to be close, nuzzling his face into the red hair and relishing the warm body against his.

Apparently he’s not going to get the opportunity this morning though.

Otoya’s eyes are open, no sign of sleep or fatigue in those beautiful garnet eyes. At least he’s still laying down, Tokiya figures. “What are you doing up?” he asks, aware that his voice is low and scratchy because he actually _slept_. He’s not sure that Otoya even closed his eyes during the night if he’s already this awake.

“We’re going to Hakodate this morning!” Otoya’s enthusiasm is in full force, and it’s almost hard to look at the man with how brightly he shines. 

“It’s four o’clock in the morning,” he says. “We don’t leave for another six hours.”

“It’s only six hours! Do you think there’ll be a big crowd waiting for us? What do you think Hakodate looks like? I’ve been watching the weather, and it still looks warm, even with how far north it is!”

Tokiya’s forgotten that not only is it Otoya’s first time this far north, but it’s also his first time performing outside of Tokyo. He’s been talking about it excitedly ever since their manager announced it earlier this week, so of course he wouldn’t sleep. “Hakodate’s weather is similar to ours and no, we shouldn’t have a large crowd since STARISH isn’t technically performing for another couple of days. We’re going ahead to sightsee, remember?”

Otoya nods, his chin brushing against Tokiya’s collarbone. He’d been so happy when Tokiya had mentioned the idea, suggested under the guise of getting Otoya more accustomed to traveling. Tokiya himself had traveled around while performing as HAYATO, Ren and Masato had both been part of wealthy families, and Syo and Natsuki had both traveled for violin competitions as children, so the only ones who hadn’t seen the majority of the country were Otoya and Cecil. “Where are we going first? We could go to the Hachiman Shrine or up Mount Hakodate, or what about that star-shaped park?”

“Goryoukaku Park,” he says, trying to muster up some annoyance, since the name of it is literally describing the star shape, but Otoya’s childlike enthusiasm is too adorable to be truly mad at. “And we’re going to the train station first, so go back to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” he whines. “I just keep thinking about Hakodate and all the things we’re going to do there.” 

Otoya props himself up on his elbows and the cool air that fills the space he had inhabited makes goosebumps rise on Tokiya’s skin. He knows this level of energy, and he knows that getting Otoya to lay back down and cuddle with him is a lost cause, so he sighs and admits defeat. “Well, you can get up and do your social media checks then.”

“Do I get a good morning kiss after I brush my teeth?”

Tokiya can’t help but roll his eyes. “Of course.” Like he’s ever deprived Otoya of that. 

The redhead’s smile lights up even brighter and he leans down to peck Tokiya on the cheek before bounding over to the bathroom as if it were ten in the morning instead of four.

 

If there’s one thing Tokiya hates, it’s waiting with Otoya. His boyfriend needs to move constantly, meaning that he is flitting from one thing to the next while they wait for the train to arrive. At this point, he’s half-tempted to put a leash on him. Otoya has now bought them snacks, drinks, a book of crossword puzzles, two different travel guides for Hakodate, and a penguin-shaped travel pillow that Tokiya knows won’t get used because like hell he’s going to sleep on something that isn’t Otoya’s shoulder when it’s available. 

Finally, the train pulls into the station, and Tokiya doesn’t even have to call his boyfriend back over before the redhead is at his side, bouncing on the balls of his feet. They’re currently the only ones waiting for the green car, and he hopes that holds so that they can take their disguises off. It will never feel normal to wear sunglasses inside, particularly in the rail station.

As soon as the doors close and they’re still the only ones in the train car, Tokiya replaces his sunglasses for his actual glasses. He so rarely wears them outside of their apartment, but Otoya always assures him that he looks different enough that it’s like another disguise, and it gives him that one day a month he’s not supposed to wear his contacts to let his eyes rest. Otoya strips his hat off and gives his head a shake to fix his hair. “We’re moving!” he says as they take off from the station, and he presses himself to the window to watch as they exit Tokyo proper. Tokiya joins him, leaning over his shoulder, and together they watch the scenery pass. 

This is the whole reason Tokiya wanted to travel by train rather than plane like the others. HAYATO may not have been the brightest time in his life, but he remembers the peace he felt on trains, watching the world go by, and he wants to share that with Otoya. He wants to start introducing him to the things he actually liked about being HAYATO before everything went wrong, like traveling and the moments of calm among the hectic schedule. 

“Tokiya?”

He realizes belatedly that Otoya is staring at him like he’s expecting an answer, which means that a question must have preceded that. “Sorry, what?”

Otoya’s expression softens as he shakes his head, pressing a gentle kiss against Tokiya’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, but he takes Tokiya’s hand and squeezes it all the same, so Tokiya wonders whether somehow Otoya’s able to read his mind. He seems to have this uncanny ability to sense whenever Tokiya isn’t able to talk about what he’s thinking, so maybe it’s just written all over his face.

Tokiya squeezes back.

The novelty wears off after the first half hour, and Otoya entertains himself with the book of crossword puzzles for approximately fifteen minutes (Tokiya had a feeling that wasn’t going to last long; Otoya has a habit of guessing words and writing them down in pen, which isn’t conducive to changing them when he’s wrong) before flipping through the travel guides. Tokiya finds himself absorbed in the mystery novel that Masato had recommended. Even though the narrative is sparse, there seems to be enough information for the reader to guess the murderer, and he throws himself into the challenge wholeheartedly, pausing his reading to muse over the possibilities.

It’s during one of these thinking sessions that he feels a weight drop onto his shoulder. Otoya seems to have finally crashed, the travel guide held loosely in his hands and open to the page on the Hakodate Tropical Botanical Gardens. It’s not really surprising to Tokiya, seeing how little the redhead had slept the night before and how long the train ride is (he is, however, smug at the fact that Otoya has chosen his shoulder to sleep on rather than use the travel pillow, and he smirks at the penguin that is perched on Otoya’s suitcase as if it could be jealous). He just leans his head against Otoya’s. He can hear the redhead mumble something in response, but it’s too quiet to make out, and Otoya’s ramblings while asleep are rarely logical anyways. Instead, he focuses on the warmth that spreads through him and how different it is from the last time he rode a train to Hakodate, dreading a performance as HAYATO, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Back then, he dreaded the next day and the day after that and the months and the years . . . 

But, as he looks down at his sleeping boyfriend, he can’t help but feel a strong sense of hope in what the future holds for him. For all of his childish tendencies, Otoya Ittoki has saved him from a life without meaning, and Tokiya couldn’t be more in love.

He supposes that Ren was right; he _is_ completely smitten.

Tokiya returns to his book, musing over the possibilities of the murderer, but he never forgets about the warm body next to him. When they arrive in Hakodate, he’s going to make sure that Otoya never forgets this trip, he resolves.

As for him, he already knows he never will.


	2. Check-Ins and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in Hakodate is a first date for Tokiya and Otoya, and even if he's playing it like it's just exploring, Tokiya knows what he wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this is like, months late, and Lana deserves way better than this. Here's the first part of that date!!
> 
> Reminder that this is in the Independence Universe, before the epilogue. They've only been together for a few months now.
> 
> Also, I haven't been to Hakodate in fifteen years, so I don't remember it in very vivid detail. My apologies for any inconsistencies!
> 
> (Also, for reference, Tokiya says there's 300,000 people in Hakodate. According to Google, the population of Tokyo right now is 9.3 million people. Otoya's unease is the same as my own after venturing outside of Tokyo for the first time.)
> 
> If you're wondering about the demon shinsengumi remark, it's a nod to Hakuouki, because I had to try Hijikata's route four times before I got his good ending, so I remember his time in Hakodate very well . . .

Otoya sleeps all the way to their destination at the Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto Station, and Tokiya feels bad waking him up even then, but he’s not about to carry his boyfriend across the entire train station so that they can catch their connection. The bullet train is removed from the other lines, so Tokiya leads Otoya through the crowds by his hand, since the redhead is still half-asleep and yawning. He’s mostly awake by the time they get onto the new train, which just takes them from Hokuto south to Hakodate. It’s a fifteen-minute ride, and Otoya spends it all staring out the window. Tokiya figures it’s just his enthusiasm showing, until they step out of the train and Otoya shrinks behind him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, reaching back to grab the redhead’s hand again.

“Where are all of the people?” Otoya hisses, his fingers tightening around Tokiya’s.

 _Oh_. 

“This is it,” he says, motioning around them. It’s not crowded, and it feels a little nice to be able to breathe without being in someone else’s space. It’s undoubtedly foreign to Otoya though, since he’s lived in Tokyo his entire life. He is used to throngs of people at all times, everywhere. This probably feels like there’s something wrong. “There’s only around 300,000 people here. It’s a lot less crowded.”

Otoya’s eyes survey the area distrustfully before taking a deep breath. “If you say so,” he says. He still sounds a little unsure. 

“Come on. Let’s drop our bags off at the hotel and then we can grab something for lunch,” Tokiya urges him. The mention of food has the desired effect; Otoya’s eyes light up.

Once they get out of the train station, it seems to get a little better; Otoya starts to defrost as he looks around. It’s very different from Tokyo, mostly because Tokyo is different from anywhere else. More than once, Tokiya has to keep him from walking out in front of traffic because something has caught his eye and he wants to wander over to it. There are trees lining the streets and there’s a beautiful view of Hakodate Bay most of the way to the hotel. It feels quaint, much in the way that a university feels contained. It’s not crowded, it’s not too busy; it’s just secluded from the rest of Japan. 

Tokiya chose a modern hotel, partially because Masato always insists that they stay at traditional hotels when they travel as STARISH so they’ll be staying in one after the next day and a half, but also because it has top floor and a balcony to look over the city and he remembers the hill behind the Shining Agency that they stood on to watch Tokyo go by. It’s where Otoya first kissed him (well, without being a stuttering mess; Tokiya hardly counts that first peck where he was so nervous he almost missed Tokiya’s mouth completely), where Tokiya confessed, and where they stood and reminisced the day they left the Shining Agency. They have good memories staring out over the city, so he hopes this will be the same. 

Check-in is quick, and they drop their bags in the room. It has two beds, only one of which will likely get used, but they do have to keep up appearances. “Don’t you dare,” Tokiya says as Otoya makes to flop down on one of them. 

“Don’t I dare _what_?” he asks, but there’s a mischievous grin on his face, so there is no doubt that he knows what Tokiya is talking about.

He starts to fall backwards, and Tokiya catches him around the waist before he can hit the mattress. “You have been on a _train_ for the last five hours; if you sit down in that bed, I will make you sleep in it.”

“Are you going to sleep in it too then?” he asks, the impish smile still on his face even as he laces his fingers behind Tokiya’s neck. 

“No.”

“You’d get lonely then.” 

Otoya rubs the tip of his nose against Tokiya’s, having to shift onto the tips of his toes to reach. The almost-five-centimeter height difference between them doesn’t show much, but it does appear during moments like this, and Tokiya thinks it’s absolutely adorable. He leans down to kiss him chastely a few times before tugging on a lock of red hair. “Lunch?”

Otoya’s face lights up again as he nods.

“Disguises on, then.” 

Tokiya keeps his glasses on, but adds a scarf from his luggage, wrapping it around his neck enough times to be able to hide the lower half of his face in it should he need to. Otoya puts his hat and sunglasses back on before he dons a sweatshirt too. He’s bundled up like he doesn’t know that they’re going into summer, but Tokiya thinks the effect is cute.

Otoya takes his hand as they exit the hotel (Tokiya doesn’t miss how Otoya still glances around suspiciously, like he’s expecting people to suddenly pop out from behind the buildings), and he leads them to a sushi restaurant down on the bayside. It’s something that caters to both of their tastes (and isn’t too calorie-laden), plus, Hakodate is known for its seafood. They order (Otoya makes sure to order two plates of vegetables, reminding Tokiya that they’re on vacation), and within minutes, there are plates of sashimi and vegetables in front of them. Otoya insists on feeding Tokiya a piece of zucchini with his chopsticks, which makes him blush, but the soft look in the redhead’s eyes is worth every minute. 

“So, what next?” Otoya asks, grabbing his travel book from his bag. 

“A walk in the park?” He’d initially thought of going up Goryoukaku Tower, but he is definitely full (and Otoya ate easily twice what he did, so how the redhead is still mobile is incredible). They can take the elevator later. For now, they can walk along the star-shaped paths, and Otoya nods at the idea. 

He remembers walking through this park alone once, when he was Hayato. It had been as the cherry blossoms bloomed, beautiful pink blossoms on the trees. Still, even though they’re a few weeks late and the flowers have fallen, Tokiya thinks it’s even more beautiful this time. Otoya’s hand is warm in his, and he points out everything in excitement: the dogs in the park, the trees that have a few blooms clinging to them, even the tower itself. He is lively enough that it doesn’t need to be cherry blossom viewing season to feel the pull of the park. 

“This was a military park, right?” Otoya asks. At Tokiya’s surprised stare, he shrugs. “It was in the book.”

“It was the last stand of the Ezo Republic,” he says. “Goryoukaku Park is where their military base was. It was a far more modern battle than you’ve probably imagined, given your inclination for manga.”

Otoya flushes at that, but laughs. “Are you telling me it wasn’t led by demon samurai?” he jokes. He suddenly looks at Tokiya, his gaze growing sharp.

“What?”

“You’d look good as a shinsengumi,” he says.

Tokiya’s face suddenly feels hot. “That’s ridiculous,” he splutters. 

Otoya giggles and squeezes his hand.

They make the circuit before going up to the top of the observatory at Goryoukaku Tower. It’s not as impressive as Tokyo Tower is, but the view of the star-shaped park, as well as the rest of the city, is stunning. Otoya insists that they take a selfie in front of it, and Tokiya doesn’t miss how he immediately puts the picture as the background on his lock screen. In Tokyo, they couldn’t have let their guards down like this, but there are moments of almost-silence here, where they can get moments just to themselves with no one to interrupt. It’s the price of fame, he supposes, but he does like this freedom. 

Once Otoya replaces his sunglasses on his face, they grab dinner at a convenience store to stash in their bags before heading to a hot spring to bathe. Masato is onto something with the bathing on travel days, they both know. When Tokiya finally wades into the warm water, he can’t help the satisfied sigh from escaping his mouth. 

“Is it good?” Otoya asks, tossing a bucket of water over himself to rinse the soap from his body. 

“Very.”

He folds his towel on one of the rocks and leans back. He can hear Otoya set the bucket back down and his wet footsteps as he pads over to the water, but he opens his eyes just in time to see his boyfriend half-submerged, settling his own towel on the other side. The bath is deserted other than them; traveling just after peak season does have some perks.

Tokiya’s eyes search over the expanse of Otoya’s back, admiring the lean muscle as it flexes. He really is beautiful, like his form was chiseled out of marble by some ancient sculptor. Tokiya has dropped kisses on those broad shoulders, and his hands have traced some of the lines, but Otoya is remarkably shy when it comes to physical contact for some reason. He doesn’t seem to have a problem being touched (the opposite, actually, judging by the way he twists towards Tokiya’s hands), but he seems scared to do the same, and Tokiya isn’t about to push him to do something he doesn’t want. 

He does wish Otoya would tell him what the issue is though.

The redhead turns around to wade over to where Tokiya is, taking a seat next to him and letting out a sigh when he finally submerges. “It’s so nice,” he says happily.

“It’s the one downside to not staying in traditional inns,” Tokiya agrees. 

“I like our hotel though. I think the view will be nice.”

“Did you even look out at the balcony?” Tokiya asks, amused.

“Nope. But I can just tell, based on where it is. Besides, you picked it, so I know it’s bound to be good.”

Tokiya can’t deny the tiny burst of pride he feels at that. “You have too much faith in me sometimes,” he says though, smothering the smile on his lips and tilting his head back against the rocks.

“You haven’t proved me wrong yet.” Otoya’s head falls onto his shoulder then, their bare arms pressed together. 

Hopefully Tokiya never does.

He presses a kiss into red hair and exhales to allow all of the tension to drain from his body. 

They stay in the spring for long enough that Tokiya can feel himself starting to get lightheaded from the heat. Their conversations have largely died off as their eyelids have gotten heavier, and he’s pretty sure if he lets Otoya linger for any longer, he’s going to fall asleep. “Come on,” he says, shrugging his shoulder to rouse his boyfriend. “We’ve got to get back to the hotel.”

Otoya blinks, bleary-eyed, but he does wake up quickly enough. He even helps Tokiya to towel off, which isn’t bizarre for normal, but it is bizarre what he will and won’t do. Being naked around each other is fine, and even touching like this, with a towel in between their bare skin, is fine. But there’s something about when Otoya’s fingertips ghost over his skin that makes him jerk back like he’s been burned, and the question stays with Tokiya, even as they board the bus that will take them closer to their hotel.

Is he not sending the right signals? Tokiya knows he isn’t perfect at this either; he struggles to initiate contact without a reason, which means that Otoya creates scenarios like the one where he was threatening to sprawl on the bed in order to prompt him. Otoya likes contact. He likes kisses and being held and showing affection, but there’s a weird disconnect, because he doesn’t want to show affection in some scenarios. Tokiya figures it’s kind of the same with him though; he likes touching Otoya and he loves the smiles he gets in response, but it’s not enough to eliminate the fear that he’ll do it too much or at the wrong time, so he doesn’t do it at all.

By the time they get back to the hotel, it’s dark, and the lights of the city beckon from their balcony. Otoya answers the call immediately, dropping his bag on the ground as he rushes outside like an excited child. Tokiya can’t suppress his smile as he watches him before unpacking his bag from the day. He _should_ unpack their suitcases too, but a stray thought hits him instead, and he slips his shoes back on before he can lose the courage.

Otoya is leaned against the railing as he looks out over Hakodate, and Tokiya takes a deep breath before wrapping his arms around him. The beat between Otoya’s surprise and his reaction almost makes him pull away, but the redhead leans back against him before he can, his head lolling back against Tokiya’s shoulder. “Hey there,” he murmurs. Tokiya can hear the badly-disguised elation in his voice.

“Nice view.”

“Are you talking about me or the city?” Otoya jokes. 

“Both.” Tokiya rests his chin against Otoya’s shoulder. This isn’t too bad. Otoya is warm against him, and he can feel his fingertips stroking the skin of his wrist through his sweater, almost as if he understands how uneasy Tokiya is about doing this and is trying to soothe him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. But the city is beautiful.”

There aren’t as many lights as in Tokyo, but the way that they cluster around Hakodate Bay is nice. It seems quiet, and Tokiya doesn’t feel the same stark fear he does whenever he thinks about them getting caught with public displays of affection. They are on the top floor of a hotel in Hakodate after the cherry-blossom viewing. No one is going to be looking for them. No one knows that they’re here.

It’s just him and Otoya.

He tightens his grip a little when it becomes apparent that Otoya isn’t going to pull away. “I was here once, as Hayato,” he says as casually as he can muster. He’s not entirely sure where he’s going with this, but he knows he needs to express it, whatever it is.

“In Hakodate?”

Tokiya nods. “I performed at Goryoukaku Park for the cherry blossom viewing.”

“I’m sure that looked amazing.”

“It did.”

Otoya runs his fingers over the sleeve of his sweater again, until he finishes his thought.

“But it was more amazing today with you.”

The fingers in his sweater bunch up, a wad of fabric in his fist, and then they spread out to capture as much of his arm as they can. “I liked today too,” Otoya says quietly as he leans his head against Tokiya’s. 

After a moment like this, Otoya squirms, and Tokiya reflexively apologizes as he releases him, because he _knew_ he’d do it for too long, but the redhead turns in his arms instead, grabbing Tokiya’s wrists to make sure he doesn’t pull back too far and looping them around his waist before snuggling into Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya knows this sort of seeking affection. Whenever Otoya feels like he’s going to say something that makes him vulnerable, he’ll do this, like when he admitted to Tokiya shortly after they got together that he wouldn’t mind bringing Tokiya lunch during work. It’s a good signal for Tokiya to listen up, because it’s important. He slides one of his hands up Otoya’s spine, stroking over the bone until he’s comfortable enough to say something.

They do this a lot. Otoya will push himself to do something a little out of his comfort zone, so Tokiya will return the favor. It’s their version of give-and-take; it’s how they communicate. Tokiya doesn’t mind. Otoya is safe, even if it is out of his comfort zone a little.

“I want to touch you more,” he finally says, and Tokiya has to keep himself from jolting in surprise, because that could be taken negatively. Still, Otoya’s mind-reading powers are apparently at full power today. 

“Then why don’t you?”

Otoya turns his face further into Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya just rubs his thumb over Otoya’s back until he can compose himself enough to speak. “You’re so soft. And my hands are . . . not. But I can’t do anything about that, not as long as I continue to play guitar, and I don’t want to have to choose—”

Tokiya pushes Otoya away from him, which he can tell the redhead takes as rejection until he takes his hands in both of his. This is another one of those “saying what’s in his heart” things that he struggles a little bit with, but he reminds himself of the promise he made when he sang Independence, and takes a deep breath. “I love your hands. And I love your guitar playing. You don’t have to choose.”

“But they’re . . .”

He raises Otoya’s fingers to his mouth, kissing the calluses with the lightest pressure. “They’re yours. And they don’t feel bad. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Otoya flushes pink. “You really don’t mind them?”

“Not at all.” Tokiya chuckles. “I was starting to think there was something about me.”

Otoya looks horrified. “No! No, I . . .” A frustrated expression crosses his face, like he can’t think of the words he wants to say, and instead, he cradles Tokiya’s face in both of his hands. Tokiya had never noticed before now, but it’s the first time he can remember feeling the pressure of his fingers, particularly as Otoya brushes over his lips with his thumb. “I love you. I love your music and everything about you too, but I love _you_ , Tokiya.”

It’s the first time he’s said those three words together on their own, and Tokiya’s heart thuds in his chest. His mouth feels a little dry. “I love you too,” he says after making sure that he means it. He really does. 

He’s not sure what expression he’s making right now, but Otoya’s smile turns so bright that it’s blinding. “I love you. I love you,” he chants over and over again, and Tokiya rests their foreheads together as he pulls Otoya close by his waist again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more day in Hakodate left for them, so I'll be doing one last chapter . . . that's probably not going to be like triple my normal chapter lengths.


	3. Views and Vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this ending, but I'm not sure how I could top the last chapter.
> 
> The lyrics Otoya sings are from Hoshikuzu Shall we Dance? (which is one of Tokiya's songs, and if you remember Independence, it's the one I called a saccharine monstrosity), and like every other translation I've ever done for AO3, it's quick and dirty.

When Tokiya wakes up the next morning, the sun is already up. Otoya had insisted on not setting an alarm the night before (“they’re on vacation”; Tokiya can almost recite it at this point), and he has to repress the mild panic that rises before he remembers that they’re in a hotel room in Hakodate and not late for some job somewhere. They’re not late for anything, there are no chores to be done . . . he just needs to relax.

The redhead curled up to him immediately makes him release his held breath. Otoya’s head is resting on his bare shoulder, one arm thrown over Tokiya’s chest. His fingertips rest against Tokiya’s collarbone, calluses pressed against his skin. He would have never guessed that Otoya would be self-conscious about those. How Tokiya could hate those fingers, after hearing the beautiful music they coax from his guitars, he has no idea, but he’s glad that Otoya finally said something. What a misconception to have. He loves those fingers, just as he loves the man they belong to.

They’re not in any hurry; Tokiya had a feeling Otoya would sleep in, and he’s right, they are on vacation. He breathes in and out, inhaling the scent of the redhead’s lavender shampoo. It’s retribution for missing his time to relax the morning before, he supposes. After about an hour of cuddling though, he can’t stand staying still any longer, and picks his book up off of the nightstand. Luckily, he’s mastered the art of turning pages one-handed, because the other arm is cradling his slumbering boyfriend.

It’s another hour and a half before Otoya even begins to stir, and ten minutes after that before his fingers sprawl out, stretching his arms as he shakes himself awake. “’Morning,” he says through a yawn. His garnet eyes are still hooded with sleep. 

“Good morning.”

It takes a moment, but Otoya eventually wriggles upwards enough to kiss him. The morning breath isn’t particularly pleasant, but that probably goes both ways, and it’s more the expression of affection that he’s after than the kiss itself. When they part, Otoya nuzzles into his neck and strokes down his chest with one light hand. He hadn’t expected his own body’s reactions to the touches it had been missing, but even simple, sure movements like that send a thrill down his spine. “How’s the book?” he asks.

“Interesting. I think Masato said there was a film adaptation.”

“We’ll have to watch it together then,” Otoya says, pressing a lazy kiss to the side of Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya knows he has no interest in reading the book, but movies are something they both enjoy watching. Until this trip to Hakodate, those had been the closest thing they’d had to a date yet. 

Tokiya puts his bookmark in between the pages before closing the book and setting it aside. “If you want breakfast, you’ll have to get up.”

“Why?” Otoya’s thumb sweeps over Tokiya’s hip, close enough to the elastic of his sweatpants to make him shiver. Seeing as he had just finally gotten Otoya to touch him without being afraid, he figures going any further than that should wait, not that his body seems to understand that memo.

He catches the wandering hand with one of his own. “Because the markets close at noon, and you seemed to like the squid sashimi yesterday.”

Otoya’s eyes predictably light up. “It was really good!” he says.

“You can catch your own squid.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Otoya is pulling him out of bed.

The Hakodate Morning Markets are bustling; it’s probably the most crowded that they’ve seen anywhere be so far. Otoya stashes their linked hands in his sweatshirt pocket, although they separate when they approach stalls. True to promise, Otoya gets to catch his squid, and he looks like a child who has just caught their first goldfish as he shows Tokiya. They skip over to a table with the sashimi and some produce that Tokiya has picked out. The grilled corn is Otoya’s favorite, and Tokiya offers him half of his in exchange for more melon. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to do anything like this,” Otoya says, looking out at the crowd.

“We’ve been busy,” Tokiya agrees.

“I’m glad I get to be here with you.”

Heat rises to Tokiya’s face. It’s hardly anything scandalous, but there’s something about how earnestly Otoya says it, out in public, sharing breakfast with him, that makes him bashful. Still, he can’t argue. He can’t remember the last time he enjoyed a trip so much.

He can’t see Otoya’s eyes behind the mirrored sunglasses, but the smile he’s giving is bright and beautiful. 

Tokiya’s response comes out flustered and mumbled, and Otoya giggles. “Let’s go see the rest of the market,” he says, pulling Tokiya out of his chair and tucking his hand in his pocket again. The redhead’s fingers squeeze his. He squeezes back.

They walk along the stalls, and Tokiya enjoys the domesticity of it all. Their love often feels like some forbidden affair, but here, in the morning market, it feels normal. They are not idols; they’re Otoya and Tokiya. And when he steals the quickest of kisses sidling between two stalls, Otoya winks at him, not even bothering to look around to make sure no one saw.

They buy snacks to put in their bags before getting down to more practical matters. Otoya makes sure Tokiya stops by a bookstore to refill his book collection before they make it back to Tokyo, and they both take a trip to the record store to pick out new CDs for each other. Tokiya can’t stop Otoya from buying multiple copies of his solo CD, which the redhead claims is going to be presents for other people (he’s not entirely sure who Otoya is going to give them to that hasn’t received one already), before trying to convince a nearby elderly couple that it would make an excellent gift for their granddaughter too. Tokiya has to remind Otoya about the “sexy sexy want to do it” lines before he goes too far, and the elderly couple keeps looking between the CD case and him, so that’s when they decide it’s better to take their leave. 

“I still think it would be a good gift!” Otoya says, as if he doesn’t have ten copies of it stashed in his bag.

“For an eight-year-old?” Tokiya asks.

“She’ll be a fan early!” 

Otoya’s looking at him like he’s something precious again, and any thoughts immediately vacate his head as he clears his throat and looks away in embarrassment. 

They return to their hotel to drop off their purchases before changing into sportier clothing and taking a cab to the base of Mount Hakodate. Tokiya knows how much Otoya enjoys hiking, since they did Mount Mitake with Reiji for his birthday last year, and he looks good doing it too. There is something about Otoya that looks like he needs to be surrounded in nature, in beautiful greens with a blue sky that reaches endlessly overhead. 

The sun is already starting to set when they get out of the taxi, and because it’s just after the busy season, the paths are deserted. Tokiya takes off his glasses to give the bridge of his nose a break, and Otoya tosses his cap in his bag. It’s a wonderful hike; the paths are clear and there are trees everywhere. Otoya helps him up over the higher steps like the gentleman he’s learning to be, even kissing the back of Tokiya’s hand when he remarks on it. “I’ve got to learn to be a prince, right?” he asks with a grin, giggling when Tokiya rolls his eyes and swats him away.

“You’re learning to be ridiculous is what you’re doing,” he grouses. 

“Would you prefer I was your princess?” Otoya bats his eyelashes. “What’s the lyric again? _‘The entire world is dressed up, dressed in spangles / Shall we dance, my princess, tonight, let’s dance’_?” He spins around Tokiya as he sings, his voice cracking on the high notes, and when he tries to sweep Tokiya into his arms, Tokiya pushes him aside. 

“Keep walking,” he growls. 

Otoya giggles.

As they near the summit, they put their disguises back on (Tokiya is a little relieved at how clear the world becomes with his glasses back on; his eyesight isn’t horrific, but it’s bad enough that everything has been a little fuzzy ever since he took them off). There are a lot more people at the top, but Otoya doesn’t seem to mind, pulling Tokiya towards the view as the sun dips below the horizon. The lights of the city have turned on, the last vestiges of pink lining the skyline. “Wow,” Otoya murmurs. Tokiya hums his agreement.

The view is beautiful. The lights of the bay are nothing in comparison to what lays before them. It’s like the scene that they used to watch on the hill behind the Shining Agency, but bigger. 

The view from Mount Hakodate is one of the top three in the world, according to every travel site he visited, and it’s enough to take his breath away. “This is what we’re singing for,” Otoya murmurs after a moment, his fingers lacing between Tokiya’s. “All of those people down there.”

Tokiya glances at him before gently moving Otoya’s sunglasses up to perch on the top of his head. “Just for a few minutes,” he says, figuring it’s safe as the view enraptures everyone around them.

The redhead seems to be just as captivated, his lips slightly parted as he looks down over the lit-up city. This stop wasn’t really for Tokiya; as much as he likes looking over the cities with his boyfriend, Otoya is the one who seems to have some sort of affinity for night sites. It’s like the world finally lines up to make sense to him, and it’s undoubtedly the most at-ease he’s been since they stepped into Hakodate. 

Tokiya rubs his thumb over the back of their joined hands. 

They watch as dusk falls and night sweeps over the town before they grab the bus back. Otoya would undoubtedly prefer to hike back, but even in disguise, two idols walking in the dark is not a good idea. Besides, Tokiya keeps having to stifle yawns. It’s been a lazy day in comparison to their normal pace.

“You’re so sleepy!” Otoya says, obviously not tired in the slightest. He pokes at Tokiya’s cheek and receives a swipe for his efforts.

“If you would sit still, I could nap.”

“Oh!” Otoya sits up suddenly before rummaging around in his bag. “I knew there was a reason I brought this!” He finally brings out the penguin-shaped travel pillow before shoving it around Tokiya’s neck. “I knew it was a good purchase.”

Tokiya snorts. As much as he’s mentally ridiculed the purchase, Otoya’s pleased expression is enough to make him smile. 

“Besides,” Otoya says, obviously not done as he cuddles up to Tokiya’s side and rests his head on one side of the pillow. “This way, you don’t have to crane your neck!”

It’s more that Otoya doesn’t have to slump down to rest his head on his shoulder, but Tokiya understands the gesture. He swallows down the emotion in his throat as he looks at his obviously-pleased-with-himself boyfriend and presses a kiss into his hair. 

“And, just because we’re on vacation, I’ll make sure to stay awake so that we get off the bus at the right time!” Otoya’s voice is obviously teasing, and Tokiya can’t help but laugh.

“Taking responsibility. I’m so proud,” he says as he rests his head on Otoya’s crown.

“A princess has to take care of his prince sometimes!” 

Tokiya elbows him.

He’s almost asleep when he hears Otoya murmur to him. “Thank you, Tokiya. I hope that this is the first of many journeys we’ll get to have together.”

Tokiya thinks back on the trip and agrees.


End file.
